The Evolution of the Fun Inside
by snarkette59
Summary: A series of one to three shots that are mainly about Jack and Pitch, sometimes with other characters, or just the two spirits themselves. Please, if there is anything I can do to better my writing, let me know! Now rated M for language
1. Chapter 1: Trespassing

**Song Threeshots**

* * *

**Song 1: Trespassing by Adam Lambert Part 1**

**Canon/AU:ROTG Human/modern AU**

**I own nothing save for the idea.**

* * *

Jack had to wonder_ what_ exactly he got himself into. The sign said 'No trespassers allowed'. He could blame it on the whiskey that Nick got him into. Yeah, that's what he would do. Aster and Nick were cheering him on from the other side of the fence, both drunk off their the lights came on. The boys not within the fence turned and ran to avoid being discovered. Jack, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. He started to run when the door opened, stopping Jack in his tracks. The man on the other end of the door was gorgeous. Shoulder length black hair, and warm golden brown eyes that narrowed in suspicion at the younger male.

"What are you doing here? you _can_ read the sign, can't you?" The voice was British, and very angry at Jack. "I'll ask you politely to leave, then I'll call the cops." Jack thought about how he could get himself out of this mess.

"Do you live here by yourself?" The man nodded his head curtly and relaxed a bit.

"So you _don't_ want to rob me?" The man asked, completely serious.

Jack shook his head. "I'm just on a stupid dare from some of my new friends, they said that we would be in this together, but you see where that ended up."

"I saw. I know those simpletons. Nicholas and his gang, right?" Jack nodded. "Have they made you have...intercourse with Toothiana yet?" Jack gulped and nodded again. "I figured. Very well then, come inside and let me get you warmed up." The man walked back into his house. Jack stared for a while then ran into the house.

"What's your name?" Jack asked, looking around at the pictures that the man had up on his fireplace. Some were of him and the other members, but one was him as a teen standing with a girl of about ten years or so. "Mine's Jack, Jack Frost."

The man looked back and smiled. "Kozmotis Pitchiner, but everyone used to call me 'Pitch Black'. You can call me Pitch." Pitch set two cups of hot tea in front of himself and Jack. Jack eagerly sipped the hot tea and waited for Pitch to start talking again. "I was once one of them. They threw me out when I refused to break into an old woman's house and steal a locket. She found out and had us all arrested. Sandy was the only one actively on my side after we got out of jail. I really did not know what to do with myself after that. I went to the woman's house. Her name was Martha, and she had a young daughter named Kathrine. Kathrine and I became fast friends and Martha decided to take me in. Two years ago Martha and Kathrine got into a car accident. Martha died on impact, and Kathrine is still in a coma. I've been alone here ever since."

Jack looked at Pitch. "So...You're all alone here?" Pitch nodded his head. "I'll stay here with you! It can't be good to be alone." Jack was determined to be there for Pitch after hearing what he had been through. Pitch looked shocked that Jack would even suggest such a thing. He set down his teacup and stood up, making his way to where Jack was sitting.

"Are you sure about this Jack? I am not exactly the best person to hang out around. What will your new friends think?" He sounded excited, but it was clear to Jack that he didn't want to get his hopes up.

"They don't deserve to be my friends if they forced you to do the things you claim. I believe you, so you can get your hopes up." Jack certainly felt something for this man that had weathered all of what Nick had put him through. He held no doubt that Nick really did what Pitch said he did, and more. Jack reached up to give Pitch a comforting hug, but Pitch had thought something different and went for Jack's lips. They met halfway and Jack's mind went numb as he felt the new sensation.

He started to kiss Pitch back when the door opened and a booming voice called out, "Jack! Are you in here?"

* * *

**Well! That certainly was a very interesting start to this story, no?**

**Thanks for reading, and if there is anything I need to work on, let me know!**

**-Snarkette59**


	2. Chapter 2: cont of chapter 1

**Trespassing Part 2**

**Still don't own ROTG**

* * *

"Jack! Are you in here?" Kozmotis swore under his breath. How did North get in here? "Jack. You need to go hide. I'll talk to North and see if I can throw him off of your trail." Jack nodded and ran up the mentally prepared himself for the screaming match that was about to ensue. As soon as he stepped into the foyer, he was assaulted by questions from North and Toothiana.

"Where is Jack? What have you done with him? Where's the body?" That last one did Kozmotis in. He shook and started to scream.

"Jack is fine! He is alive and well, no thanks to you! What if a sex offender was living in this house? Jack is a beautiful boy, so he would be perfect for some pervert!" Kozmotis stopped momentarily to breath, and that was when Toothiana made her attack.

"I can't believe that you think we would ever do that to him! We love him as if he were our own! It's you who's got his head messed up! Where is he Pitch? Wait...did you say that Jack was beautiful? Are you serious? You're corrupting Jack, aren't you?" Tooth looked shocked, then her face contorted into something almost inhumanly angry.

North took the opportunity to drive the knife deeper and grinned. "You think Jack will honestly return your feelings, fag? You try to make advances on him again and I'll bust your face in." Kozmotis flinched at the slur directed at him. He looked at the stairway and saw Jack at the top of the stairs. Jack looked like he was either about to punch someone or hurl, possibly both.

Jack started down the stairs, ignoring Kozmotis's warnings not to come down. He stopped directly in front of North. "If you come here again, I will be the one to make you regret it. And another thing, if Pitch is a fag, then so am I." Jack spat at North, then pulled back his hand and clocked him in the face. North was out like a light in only seconds. "Consider that my resignation from the Guardians." Jack walked over to Kozmotis, who was staring on in shock. Tooth shook North awake and when he got up, they both glared at Jack and Kozmotis before leaving the room.

Jack looked up at Kozmotis. "Hey, Pitch?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you kiss me when you did?"

"It was a moment of weakness Jack, think nothing of it."

"Really? I kinda liked it."

Kozmotis stared at the younger boy next to him. "Are you sure Jack?" Jack nodded eagerly. "Well alright then," He pulled Jack very close and smirked, "Call me Kozmotis tonight, because that's the name you'll be screaming tonight." Kozmotis pulled Jack into a lustful kiss that was the precursor to a night that was very rough, but oh so good for the both of them.

* * *

The next morning, when Jack woke up, he found that there was an arm wrapped around his waist preventing him from moving any further than sitting up. He turned to face the man who he had had sex with and smiled brightly. "Kozmotis, wake up. I'm kinda hungry!"

Kozmotis stirred and grumbled something that sounded like 'Get your own food, Jack.' The phone rang, bursting the two out of whatever bubble they were in. Kozmotis picked up the phone and listened to whatever was being said on the other end. He suddenly burst out in tears; cradling the phone in one hand and the other wrapped around Jack. He hung up and managed to sob out what was wrong. "They took her off of life support, Kathrine is dead!" Jack wrapped his arms around Kozmotis and whispered words of comfort into his ear.

* * *

The funeral was held the next week. Jack was continually there for Kozmotis throughout the proceedings. Kozmotis had never felt this kind of love in his life. He would always say that Jack was the one who had given him the courage to stand up to the Guardians. Jack would say that Kozmotis had always been the rational one in any kind of situation. They knew that their love was special to the both of them, and who would have thought it would start with a 'No Trespassing' sign?

* * *

**My two shot is done! Celebration time! If you want to leave constructive crit, go ahead! **

**Much Love,**

**Snarkette59**


	3. Chapter 3: Aftermath

Song 2: Aftermath by Adam Lambert

Canon/ AU after the end of the movie

Story rating:K+

Pairing: Black Ice

His name is Kozmotis Pitchiner. How does he know this? Simple,he remembered who he was before he was Pitch Black. It was...not a good experience for him, being that horrid creature. He lost to the very people he would've fought for if they were around during the Fearling War. The one that stood out to him the most was Jack. The boy reminded him of his own daughter, but there was something else about the boy, something more primal. Pitch wanted Jack to rule beside him as his 'Queen'. That particular fact kick started Kozmotis's need to protect the young spirit. He still stayed down there, under that bed, looking how he used to; instead of looking like Pitch. Unruly black hair and light brown eyes. He wanted the pain of being tortured by nightmares to stop. Just kill me, dammit! But one day, when they were being particularly harsh, he heard a rough Russian voice start to shout at the nightmares.

"Back! Back! Away with you!" Was it possible? Were they here to rescue him? "Was this where you saw the tooth fall?" Heh, figures that they were down here for just a tooth.

Kozmotis drew on the rest of what command his voice had left and started to speak, "Leave. There is nothing for you here." All five of them looked shocked. He guessed that they expected him to have been dead by now. What with it being two years since he was dragged in here. Whatever respect he had flew out of the window when he doubled over and started to cough and hack from the effort of maintaining the appearance of power.

"Pitch, we can hear that you're hurt. We just came for a tooth that we think fell down here." Jack's voice! Kozmotis turned his head away from where the voice was coming from, but instead of seeing darkness, he saw a pair of light blue eyes. "Wait, what happened to you?" His eyes filled with concern as he wrapped an arm around Kozmotis's shoulders. Jack hauled him up and turned to North. "No matter what he's done to us in the past, he's hurt. Who would we be if we just left him here to die?" Kozmotis vaguely heard North respond, but he couldn't hear anything else because he passed out.

Kozmotis opened his eyes to a colorful room. He could hear the grumbling of the Yetis and the flutter of wings by his bedside. "What are you even doing here?" The monarch spat, eyes as venomous as her words. "You may have charmed Jack into believing that you're better, but it won't work on me!" Tooth looked like she wanted to punch Kozmotis. Again.

He just looked at her blankly and saw concern, most likely for Jack, in her eyes. He was interrupted from his thoughts by the door opening. "Hello. How are you doing today Pitch?" Jack walked into the room, keeping a safe distance away from Kozmotis.

"My name is not Pitch anymore Jack. The name I have now is Kozmotis Pitchiner." He looked at Jack to gauge his reaction. Jack motioned at Tooth to get her to leave.

When the door closed behind her, Jack turned back to Kozmotis. "I don't know why, but I believe you. What's that locket around your neck?" Jack quickly changed the subject. Kozmotis opened the locket and showed Jack the photo of the girl who lay inside. jack looked at the little girl inside and gaped. "You had a daughter?" Kozmotis nodded and before he had time to react, Jack had his arms around Kozmotis. He felt something wet soak through the bandages from the outside. He pulled Jack off of his chest and stared at the now crying young man in his arms.

"Why are you crying Jack? Is my having a daughter that depressing?" Kozmotis honestly couldn't put his finger on it, but there was a feeling that didn't want to let Jack go.

"No, it's not that. I knew what happened to you, so I was prepared for this. But hearing this just... makes me want to cry." Jack looked up at Kozmotis, tears streaming down his face. Kozmotis wiped away the tears that were already there. Jack leaned into the forgiving touch, whispering over and over that he was sorry for what he did. Kozmotis sat there, taking apology after apology.

Jack finally calmed down hours later, falling asleep in Kozmotis's arms. He carefully laid Jack down on the bed. jack snuggled into Kozmotis, so the reformed man got into the bed beside Jack. The Man in the Moon smiled down at the both of them, restoring Kozmotis's powers over Nightmare sand, but reworking it slightly so that the sand could be used for good purposes.


	4. Chapter 4: Stranger Than Fiction

**Stranger Than Fiction Part 1**

**Canon: Human?Author!Jack meets his own creation?, Pitch Black**

**Part rating: T**

**Pairing: Black Ice**

**Still own nothing**

* * *

Jackson Overland, or 'Jack' to his friends, had written a lot of material, but the one work that he loved the most was the Guardians of Childhood series. That was because of the most sympathetic villain in the history of any of his writings, Pitch Black. Jack had heard all the myths as a child: Santa, the Sandman, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and the boogeyman. That was the one that had interested him the most. Jack had heard of various origin stories for all the childhood favorites, but never one for the boogeyman. The best way to solve this problem, in Jack's opinion, was to write his own back story for the man. So he did. But what Jack didn't know was that what he was writing was all true.

Jack had had Writer's Block for more than a few days now. Couple that with his chronic insomnia, Jack wasn't a very happy person at the moment, so one can imagine is aggravation at hearing noises from downstairs. "Emma! What have I told you about storming my house...?" He trailed off, standing at the bottom of the staircase. He faced the man who he had created for the sole purpose of giving the mysterious spirit a proper back story. "Alright, either my lack of sleep has finally caused me to start hallucinating, or I've finally fallen asleep. There is no way that this is real."

The man in front of him smiled down at Jack with amusement. "This is no dream, I should know. And I do not think that I am just a hallucination of your sleep-deprived mind, Jackson."

The accent alone was enough to make Jack forget that he was supposed to be scared of the man, but then he heard his full first name mentioned. "How do you know my real name?" The man continued to smirk down at Jack, waiting for any sign that he was going to continue, and when he found none, began to speak again.

"Of course I know your name, you created a version of me that people can relate to. I must say, you've done a wonderful job, dear." The ma-Pitch cupped Jack's chin in his hand and leaned in close to his face, making Jack shrink back slightly. "That does deserve a reward, no?"

Jack gulped and stared at Pitch, hoping for some form of reprieve from what he knew the man was going to do. "Ummm, no?" Jack had always relied on his wit to get him out of many sticky situations, but this one seemed to be hopeless as Pitch just chuckled and stared right into Jack's eyes.

"But I can't let you go unrewarded for such a valiant effort, can I? How does an eternity by my side sound, Frost?" Jack's mind fizzled out at the sound of the name he had left long ago. When he had left everybody behind to see what the Guardians said about being normal. He glared at Pitch and silently willed the man to just leave him alone. "I'll take that as a yes. Let's go home, then we show those pitiful Guardians what you've become."

Jack suddenly got an idea, well more like he pulled out an idea from the many times that he had been fed up with the Guardians, mainly over what had happened right before he had decided to try being human. Bunny had insulted him 'accidentally'.

Asking why winter was around in the first place if all it did was cause death and give out annoying kids like Jack. Jack had reacted... harshly, to say in the least. He clocked Bunny in the face and ran, saying he would rather be with someone who would treat him as an equal and not an annoyance. Thus starting his humanity kick. "If you take me with you, I'll do no less than rule beside you, not be kept as a pet."

Pitch looked vaguely impressed with Jack, then regained his composure. "As you wish, my Queen of Winter." Pitch grasped the back of Jack's head and smashed their lips together. Teleporting them both to his lair in the process. Pitch looked at his Queen and smirked, The Guardians had no chance now.

Pitch was right. When the Guardians went to find Jack, they were met with the discouraging sight of Jack defending the one person who tried to destroy him.

"Some say that to this day the Guardians are still fighting Pitch and Jack. I say that they captured the Guardians and turned them all into ice statues, still standing where they saw the former Guardian of Fun." The silver-haired boy smirked up at the four statues placed in front of him. The Guardians were so stupid to underestimate him and Pitch. They would never be believed in again, if Jack got his way, at least.

Jack was startled out of his thoughts by Pitch clearing his throat. "Is story time over, or do I have to wait to spend time with my Queen away from his special creations?" Jack smiled at Pitch and attached himself to Pitch's waist. Pitch took the silent cue and led His Queen away from the living ice statues, painful reminders of both of their pasts.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! Kind of a weird ending, no? I like that though! See ya.**


	5. Chapter 5: Riverside

**Song 3: Riverside by Agnes Obel**

**Summary: Jack mourns the recent death of Pitch by traveling to his frozen lake, in the summertime**

**Story rating: M (for major character death)**

**Pairing: former Black Ice**

* * *

Jack stood by their lake. Well, it was their lake when Pitch was still alive. Jack still remembered the winter nights when Pitch would just hold him until daybreak. Everything had changed only a week ago. Pitch had lost any believers that he had left and started to fade away. It was only yesterday when any trace of Pitch had left. Jack had never felt this kind if loss before, he had lost believers, but never had to face the death of a loved one. Jack tried without success to hold the tears that spilled out and into the lake. The Guardians had attempted to comfort the boy, but their words held no meaning to the inexperienced teen.

"I miss you Pitch. It's lonely without you. When can I see you again?" The tears blurred Jack's vision, making it hard to see. It really was no surprise when Jack slipped and fell into the lake. The lake was warm. Too warm for Jack. He thrashed around, trying to find a proper footing. Then he heard that voice.

"Jack. Come and find me Jack." Pitch! Jack reached out to the warm voice. He felt a tug that pulled him deeper into the dark abyss of the lake. "That's it, Jackie. Just follow my voice." Jack saw his vision start to fade and his lungs kept on burning. Meeting with Pitch wasn't supposed to be like this! He heard the voice once more as he lost consciousness. "I love you Jack..."

* * *

Two men woke up side by side near the bank of a lake. The younger one turned to the older one, looking to him for guidance. The older man slipped an arm around the other. "Jack, no one can see us anymore."

Jack shook his head sharply. "I don't care, I'm with you, that's all that matters" They faded out of existence together, the Lovers That Transcended Death.

* * *

Oh, sorry, were you looking for an ending where nobody dies? That's not possible, I should know. By the way, My name's Jamie, Jamie Bennett. I only relay the truth, that's why I'm here in this fun white house!

* * *

**Bet you weren't expecting that ending! Quick shout-out to my first fav on the story. Thanks EvilEdd666! Check out her stories, she's amazing!**

**-Snarkette59**


	6. Chapter 6: Closer to You

**Song 4: Closer to You by Adelitas Way**

**Summary: High school!AU in which Jack has a crush on the freaky school goth Pitch, so does Pitch.**

**Story Rating: T**

**Pairing: Blackice**

**This is a fluffier story than the last two, so Enjoy!**

* * *

Pitch Black learned at an early age that he would never be accepted. He had unnatural yellow eyes that made most parents wary. His disposition was even worse though, he was a born pessimist. He never saw the good in anything, except for one infuriatingly nice person. Jack Frost, the only person that would even say hi to him in the small town high school.

Jack had come in during the winter break, bringing with him a fun streak that most kids took to right away. Pitch never thought much of the kid, until Jack started to talk to him. Pitch had not answered the first time, too shocked to even respond. But Jack would not be deterred, and kept on pestering Pitch until he finally started to talk back. Pitch was sure that this was all out of pity, but he couldn't help the feelings that seemed to come around Jack.

Jack Frost was sick of all the attention that he was getting. He was the new kid, but this was a little much! the only time of day where he felt relatively at peace was when he was talking to Pitch. Everyone at school said that Pitch was just a lost cause, and that had interested Jack, so he started talking to the goth. The more times he was around Pitch, the more beautiful things he noticed about him. Like the way his yellow eyes would light up when he saw Jack coming down the hall, or the was he snarked at everything, especially Toothiana's obsession with Jack's teeth. Jack had a major crush on Pitch, but he feared that Pitch would just laugh at him and take away the only thing that made school worth the time and effort, his presence.

"Hey Pitch, I need advice." The silver-haired boy asked, almost timidly, surprising Pitch.

"Ask away Jack." Pitch responded, picking trash up that had missed his head by inches.

"Well..." Jack started, fidgeting with his hoodie, "There's this person. I like this person a lot, but I'm afraid that if I tell them how I feel, they'll be disgusted. What would you do if it were you?"Jack stared at Pitch with his blue eyes, willing Pitch to answer.

"Tell them. It would be better for you to know what is, than to keep wondering what could have been. Go tell them now Jack; I've got some trig homework that needs to be done by next period." Pitch took his eyes from Jack and turned to his homework when it was pulled out of his lap and replaced by Jack's head. "What are you doing, you daft fool?"

Jack smirked. "Has anyone told you that your eyes are really pretty?" Pitch blushed. Mission accomplished, thought Jack. He pulled Pitch's head down to give him a chaste kiss. "You. It's you that I like."

Pitch stared back in stunned silence, then, as Jack got up to leave, pulled him down to his lap again. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that to me." It was only a matter of time until kids started to file in and see them, so they just stayed like that.

What? Did you honestly think they were going to hide it?

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! I may not be able to update as much because school starts back up tomorrow, but I'll update when I can!**


	7. Chapter 7: Brother Sparrow

**Song 5: Brother Sparrow**

**Summary: Jack sends a sparrow with the message 'come home soon' to Pitch**

**Story rating: T**

**Pairing: Black Ice**

**This is another, sightly raunchier, but still cute one!**

* * *

Jack stopped for what could have been the hundredth time on the street, listening to the footsteps that could have been his lover, but wasn't. Jack spied a sparrow flying towards him. He raised a hand and the sparrow landed on his hand. "Can you do something for me?" The sparrow bobbed its head. "Can you tell something to my boyfriend, Brother Sparrow? Tell him to come home soon. I miss him." The sparrow tilted its head to the side, wondering who would have someone like Jack wanting him to come home. "Pitch. That's who it's for." The sparrow understood, Jack tying an icy ribbon around its leg to make sure that Pitch knew it was him.

Pitch was off on the other side of the world, giving kids nightmares in Japan, when the sparrow flew at him. He noticed the ribbon and smiled. "What message does Jack have for me?" The sparrow relayed the message and flew to a safe distance from the shocked king. "Jack misses me? How sweet. Don't go back to Jack. I'll see him myself." he nodded at the sparrow as it flew away Pitch slithered into the shadows, going back to the boy he called his love.

The city of New York was covered in more snow than most people had seen in a lifetime, most likely because a certain snow prince was missing his beloved king and lover. he saw a shadow slither over to where he was. It wrapped around him like a blanket, turning into an arm when Jack got comfortable. "Miss me?" A voice whispered near his ear. Jack turned to face his king, flinging himself into the inviting arms.

"You have no idea how much I missed you! It was lonely!" Jack kept on talking until Pitch silenced him with a kiss.

"I could tell when I saw how much snow was around here." Pitch took the prince, His Prince, into his arms. "I can promise you that I won't leave you alone like this again Jack." The boy in question snuggled into Pitch's embrace and mumbled something into his cloak. "What was that? I couldn't hear you." Jack just sighed and pulled Pitch into a tender kiss.

"I said: I want you, now." Pitch smirked and teleported them to his lair. The long wait was over, and both lovers were glad to be back within the other.

* * *

**This was my second favorite one to write, Stranger Than Fiction being the first. Thank you all for reading! I do take song requests, so if there is a song you want me to do, then put suggestions in your reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8: Falling

**Songs 6 + 7: Falling (and Heat) by A Backwards Glance On A Travel Road**

**Summary: Jack reflects on his death, Pitch is there to keep Jack in the present (Oh, the boys also kill everybody)**

**Story Rating: T (mention of character death)**

**Pairing: Black Ice**

******This is a very dark one-shot on my part. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack tossed and turned in the large bed. He felt the cold bite of the water, though being the Prince of Winter, he shouldn't feel the cold at all. The lack of air was burning his lungs. He couldn't see anything at all, and that was the worst thing about it. Pitch! Where was the man who could help him? Did Pitch already forget about him? Who was Pitch?

"Jack! Wake up Jack!" He was pulled from sleep by Pitch's worried voice. Jack smiled at his boyfriend. So he did care. " What did you dream about? You had me scared Jack, and you know how hard it is to scare me." Jack shifted uncomfortably.

"I was dreaming about drowning. I was scared that you didn't care anymore, then I forgot who you were! It was horrible." jack snuggled into Pitch, marveling at how warm the man was.

"I would never forget about you, Jack. How could you even think about that?" Pitch held the boy close. He would end the world itself if it made jack happy. The boy took his face out of Pitch's cloak.

"I don't want anyone else to be here anymore Pitch, it hurts. I just want it to be you and me." The boy's ice blue eyes had grown to be blood-red, signifying the change he had made when he left the Guardians behind. "Let's start with the Guardians, okay? I really hate them." Pitch smiled down at the boy. He nodded then got to work disrupting the very peace the Guardians had created.

Jack Stared down at the burning world with cold eyes. He had all he needed, and that was Pitch. Said man came to stand by his lover and place a kiss on the young boy's ear. "How do you like it, my love?"

Jack smirked at the destruction. :You did very well, Love. I think you deserve a reward." jack pulled Pitch close as they became one again, the world dying beneath the intertwined bodies.

* * *

**That was the Quickest one to write, but very therapeutic. Hope you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9: No Way Out Part 1

**Song 8: No Way Out by Phil Collins Part 1**

**Summary: Human!AU Kozmotis Pitchiner has been thinking about ending his life ever since his wife ended hers, but then he meets his daughter's kindergarten teacher, Jack Overland.**

**Story Rating: M (mentions of suicide, murder-suicide, and gore. character death. light smut in second part)**

**Hey guys! I know that I haven't been around much, but here is the next three part-er, maybe four! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Katrina?" Kozmotis Pitchiner called to his wife after getting home from work that Tuesday evening. He heard quiet sobbing from the room they shared with their three-year old daughter, Seraphina. "Katrina? Is everything alright?" He raced into the room and stood horrified at the sight in front of him. His wife had the gun they kept for protection trained on their daughter, who was crying loudly. "What are you doing!" He picked his daughter up and looked back at his wife, who now had the weapon trained on herself.

* * *

"Kozmotis?" She started to speak, tears streaming down her face. "I love you, but there's just too much, I can't handle it!" Katrina tucked the gun under her chin. "Tell Sera that I love her too." There was a loud BANG as she pulled the trigger. Kozmotis yelled loudly and hid his daughter's face to keep her from seeing the gruesome sight in front of him.

"NO!" Kozmotis woke up, shaking and sweating. "...Only a dream. That's all it was." He glanced over at his now six-year-old daughter, sleeping soundly in the bed next to his. They had just moved to Shoreline, Washington the previous week, and he could say without a doubt that they probably wouldn't be moving again for a while. Friends of Katrina had said that Shoreline had a very good school district - and affordable housing; so to Echo Lake Apartments they went. Seraphina had liked the move, saying it gave her more space. Kozmotis sighed and said that she was only six years old, not old enough to need space yet.

He had gotten Seraphina registered in Echo Lake Elementary, and her first day was today. "Sera! Get ready, It's your first day of school today."

Seraphina sighed. "Do I have to go, Daddy? I wanna stay here with you!" She clung to his leg and refused to let go.

"We have to. Unless you want Daddy to go to jail, that is."

Seraphina gasped and hugged Kozmotis tighter. "I don't want Daddy to go to jail!" Seraphina ran to the car, still shaken by what had happened.

Two minutes later and they were at the school. Seraphina ran to the entrance and waited for her father to catch up. When they made it to her classroom, there was a young man waiting outside the door. "So! Who might you be?" He asked, giving Seraphina a warm smile.

Seraphina giggled and held up her hand, displaying all five fingers, and her other hand giving only one. "My name is Seraphina Pitchiner! I'm six years old!"

The man smiled and gently pushed her into the door. "That's wonderful sweetie, go on in and meet the other kids while a talk to your Daddy." Seraphina nodded and walked into the spacious room. "Hi. My name's Jackson Overland, everyone calls me Jack though." Kozmotis turned his attention to what Jack looked like. He was pale, with short white hair and big blue eyes that made him look younger than he probably was. He was taller than most people, possibly standing at five ten to Kozmotis's six one. "Where did you guys move from?"

Kozmotis snapped back to attention. "Pennsylvania. My wife...passed away and I decided that we needed a fresh start." he looked down and sighed. "But we really like it here, and we may stay for a while."

Jack was listening to Kozmotis, but his eyes were trained on the man in front of him. Kozmotis was tan, years of working in the sun had tended to that. He had black hair that was slicked back into a point behind his head. A few strands stuck out, framing golden eyes that seemed to stare into Jack's soul. "School's about to start, s-so I better get inside to the kids, yeah?" jack licked his lips and stuttered, smiling like what he thought was an idiot.

Kozmotis smiled back, sending shivers down Jack's spine. "I'll be back at three-thirty to pick Sera up, okay?" his Voice! Dear God, jack wanted to melt into a puddle just listening to it, but he managed to keep it together, for the kids. At least that's what he said to himself.

As Jack walked back into the classroom, Kozmotis was startled by the thought that he hadn't thought that much about Katrina when he was talking to Jack. He walked back to his car in a better mood than when he left it, but then his thoughts did turn back to his deceased wife. As he pulled into the apartments, he reached into the glove box and pulled out his gun. Kozmotis sat there, contemplating what it would feel like to shoot himself. Would it hurt? Or would it feel like floating away?. Suddenly an image of Jack's smile and Katrina entered into his mind. He threw the gun into the glove-box and stared at his hand with couldn't kill himself! He had a daughter to take care of, not to mention that he had Jack. He shook his head and left the car. Thinking about what he may do that day while Sera was out of the house.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm still accepting song requests, so keep them coming! Much love!**

**-Snarkette59**


	10. Chapter 10:No Way Out Part 2

**Part 2**

**This part gets a little darker! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack smiled lightly to himself after school let out later that week. He had met the most gorgeous man that day, and had fallen in love with his daughter. Kozmotis Pitchiner was possibly the nicest parent Jack could ask for, not demanding any special treatment for his child, unlike everyone else. He looked at his cell phone and saw that he had a message. He opened his phone and listened. "Hi Mr. Overland! It's me, Seraphina! Daddy's taking me out to a big dinner on Sunday, and he asked me to invite one of my friends, so I remembered the number I saw on your desk and called it. Daddy seems to be really happy when he sees you, so can you come over? Thank you."

Jack grinned and called the number back. When the person on the other end picked up, he was not surprised to hear Kozmotis's voice on the other end. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Mr. Pitchiner? this is Jack Overland, your daughter called me?"

Kozmotis's voice got just a tad frantic. "She did? I don't know how she go your number. I'm so sorry!"

Jack laughed. "Don't be, it's alright!~ Sera just called asking about a dinner you're having Sunday?"

"We are. I told her to invite a friend, but if she invited you, then she views you as a friend. Would you like to come?"

"Of course! I've never really been invited anywhere in a long time though, so I really don't know the proper way to do things..." Jack really wanted to go, but he knew that he would probably make a fool out of himself while he was there.

"Don't be worried about it Jack. I'll pick you up at five-thirty Saturday evening, alright?"

Jack got very confused. "Why Saturday?"

"We're going to have a very busy day on Sunday, so we want you here early. Is that okay with you?"

"Perfectly fine! See you tomorrow!" Jack hung up feeling giddy. He (technically) had a date with his crush! He felt like a high-school girl and quickly shook himself back to normal. Keeping his smile even as he drifted into the realm of sleep.

* * *

Saturday evening couldn't come fast enough. Jack had packed enough for an overnight stay (something Kozmotis recommended) and when five-thirty came, he was waiting on his toes. When the doorbell rang, he had to force himself not to run to answer.

Kozmotis was waiting on the other side, wearing a black long-sleeved tee and navy blue jeans, Jack was internally drooling at the sight. "Are you ready Jack?" Jack nodded and went outside to get in Kozmotis's car.

Seraphina's reaction upon seeing Jack was on of wonder and happiness, to say in the least. she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Jack?" Kozmotis prodded. Jack turned to face him and was pulled into another warm embrace. "Thank you for coming. I'll show you to your room for the night." Seraphina dragged her father down to her level, whispering something in his ear. He paled and straightened. "Come with me Jack." Jack followed behind, a little deflated from Kozmotis's reaction.

That next morning, Jack was up early. He was colouring with Seraphina when Kozmotis came down the stairs. He marveled at how well Jack had gotten his daughter to come out of her shell. No other women had been able to do that. "Who wants to go to the zoo?"

Seraphina sighed and looked up at her father. "I don't want to. I'm scared."

Jack on the other hand was bouncing up and down like a child. "I'll go!'' Kozmotis chuckled at the amount of energy the young teacher seemed to have.

"Can I go over to Minerva's house?" Katrina had an irrational fear of animals since the day she was born. Katrina used to say that she would always love inanimate objects before loving animals.

"Of course you can. I'll call her mother. Jack, go get ready, we're leaving in ten." Jack ran off to the guest room to get changed. "Sera, what did you mean by what you said last night?"

Sera straightened up. "I meant what I said. I want Jack to be my Mommy. Can you please make him my Mommy?" Kozmotis sighed. He did appreciate Jack's beauty, but he didn't know how Jack would react to such sentiment, that and the fact he still hadn't gotten over Katrina's death, made for a very sticky situation. Perhaps he should try to date the teacher; it wouldn't hurt, and both parties could back out at any time.

"I'll try, Sera." Sera jumped into her father's arms. She was so happy! She would be getting a new mother! Jack came down the stairs two at a time, wearing a blue hoodie with white embroidery, and brown cargo pants that reached his ankles.

"Are you ready?" Jack nodded and bounded out the door towards Kozmotis's car, but was stopped. "We're taking the Vespa."

"You have a Vespa?"

"Yes. I worked in Italy for a time, and that was one of the perks." Kozmotis got on and he handed the extra helmet to Jack. With that, they made their way to the zoo.

* * *

After the zoo came dinner. "Kozmotis?" Jack said after they left the restaurant. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure Jack. What is it?" Kozmotis noticed that Jack wasn't as cheerful as he usually was.

"When I was young, my father was a drunk. He beat my mother every chance he got, and he would always tell me how much of a faggot I was. One night, my mother had enough and left, taking my little sister Emma with her. That was the night he tried to kill me. He dragged me into the bathroom and put my head in a bathtub filled with water. I almost drowned that night, and I wanted to become a teacher ever since, to help kids who are in that sort of situation."

Kozmotis stared at the young man in shock, then hugged him tight. "That man did not know what a wonderful person you would grow up to be. And while we're on the subject of personal trauma, I should tell you how my wife died. I was coming home from work one night when i heard my wife crying. I ran to the room to see what was wrong with her, and I saw the muzzle of the gun that we kept for protection pointed at our daughter. I picked her up, and that's when Katrina turned the gun on herself. She shot herself in front of Sera. It made her close up to anyone I got close to, so when she said that she wanted you to be her mother, I was very shocked." Kozmotis looked up at Jack and saw the look of shock on his face.

"Kozzy..." Jack couldn't take waiting anymore. He reached up and pulled him into a fevered kiss. "I love you." Kozmotis looked at Jack with happiness, but it was cut short when a searing pain ripped through his abdomen. He felt everything, and then nothing at all. "Kozmotis!" Was the last thing he heard before everything went blank.

* * *

**This was one of my Favorite parts to write, so I hoped you liked it. Much Love!**

**-Snarkette59**


	11. Chapter 11: No Way Out Part 3

**Part 3**

**This is the last part! Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Beep...Beep...Beep... Jack paced around the small hospital room that Kozmotis was in. He had managed to get in by saying he was his partner...the word still disgusted Jack. Why couldn't he say 'husband'? Seraphina broke Jack out of his thoughts by pulling on his leg. "Mommy? Will Daddy get better?"

Jack looked at the man on the bed and sighed. "I hope so, Sera. He really needs to." At that moment, a nurse came in and told them that visiting hours were over. That's when things started to go to hell. A prolonged beep came from the monitor. A nurse rushed in and called in a code blue. Jack had watched enough T.V to know what that meant. "Kozy! Don't you dare do this to us! You need to live!" Another nurse ushered the two out of the room.

* * *

Kozmotis woke up in a white room. In front of him was Katrina, sitting in a black chair. "Katrina! I never thought I'd see you again!"

Katrina smiled and put her finger on his lips. "Kozy, you can't stay here." Her eyes were full of raw determination. "Sera is still waiting for you, and there's also that person that you love dearly."

"Kat, I... why would you say that? I thought you would want me to be here with you" Kozmotis looked up at his wife, seeing now how clearly this had hurt her to say.

"I do want to be here with you, but Jack needs you more than I do. His father still wants him dead, and you need to save him. He saved you, didn't he?" Katrina was right. Kozmotis hadn't picked up the gun in his glove box in days just because Jack was there.

"I'll do everything I can to protect him. What do I need to do?"

"You need to wake up, sir. Wake up!" Kozmotis was jolted awake by someone shaking his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Where's Jack? Where's Sera?" Kozmotis looked around and saw a larger man shouting at Jack, who had Seraphina in his arms. He stood up and walked close enough to hear what they were saying, but far enough away so he was not detected.

"I won't let you run anymore you brat! I raised you, and I will take my payment for doing so." The man was large, and that was all that Kozmotis really paid attention to, besides the deep Russian accent in his voice. "Is that a child you had out-of-wedlock? You really are a sinner."

"Father please! This is just one of my students! I do view her as a daughter, but that's none of your concern!" Jack looked terrified, and rightly so. "Just leave us alone!"

His father raised his hand, as if he were going to slap Jack. "You will not raise your voice to me, do you understand, you little faggot? I own you, and always will." He then grabbed Seraphina. That was the last straw for Kozmotis, who stepped into the light.

"You will let my daughter go now, or I will be forced to do something I may regret." The man took one look at Kozmotis and backed off, right into the arms of waiting police officers. A woman was standing with them, who looked to be Jack's height. A teenager cane out from behind her, with brown hair and matching eyes.

"Jack!" The girl ran up to him, wrapping her arms around him. "I missed you so much!" Jack spun the girl around and laughed loudly.

"Emma! I missed you too!" Jack looked at the woman behind Emma. "Mom. It's nice to see you again." He walked up to her and hugged her. "Oh! before I forget, this is one of my students, Seraphina, and her father, Kozmotis Pitchiner. Kozy, this is my mother, Tatiana, and my sister, Emma."

Emma and Tatiana walked up to Kozmotis and looked him over. Emma, deeming him to be worthy, turned back to her brother. "Are you two getting married? Because if you are, I want to be the bridesmaid!" Emma hugged Kozmotis and whispered, "If you hurt him, I will kill you.

Tatiana was next. She pulled Kozmotis down to her level. "If you make him cry, you will know the meaning of 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned', got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Kozmotis smiled and pulled a box out of his pocket, something he had done when he found out that Jack was going to be coming over. "Jackson?" He asked, getting down on one knee. All the girls squealed, and Jack started to tear up. "I know we've only known each other for a short amount of time (a week), but will you do me the honour of becoming my beautiful husband?"

Jack was at a loss for words, so he just nodded and bent down to hug his fiancé. Kozmotis met him halfway and took Jack in his arms and gave him a passionate kiss.

* * *

They would pass this story down to Sera, who would pass it to her own children, and so on and so forth.

* * *

**So sweet! you guys are what brightens my day! Please request more songs!**

**-Snarkette59**


	12. Chapter 12: If You Were Gay

**If You Were Gay from Avenue Q**

**Summary: Human AU! Jack goes to the apartment he shares with Pitch to tell him something disturbing...**

**Pairings: Eventual Blackice and mentioned Jackrabbit**

**Rating: T**

**This was supposed to be humor, but this came out instead... Enjoy!**

* * *

"Pitch! Pitch! You'll never guess what happened to me today!" Jack Frost, ever the energetic one of the duo, bounded into the apartment he shared with his best friend Pitch Black.

Pitch put down the book that he was reading. "What is so interesting that you had to interrupt my reading time, Jackson? Did you find another puppy? If so, then no."

"No! Nothing like that! Some guy was looking at me funny, he said that I was really cute. and he gave me his number!" Jack was also the oblivious one. Pitch always had to go with him everywhere to fend off people who wanted to get into Jack's pants.

Pitch got up and put the book on the shelf and walked up to Jack and put his hands on Jack's shoulders. "Jack, what did that man look like?" Jack just took out a photo of the man that he gave to Jack and handed it to Pitch. "I thought so. This is Aster. Aster is a man whore. You do not hang around man whores, okay?" Jack looked taken aback by Pitch's choice of words.

"Pitch? What's got you so worked up? You know, he asked me to move in with him." At that, Pitch looked like he had just gotten stabbed in the back. "I turned him down, but when I did, he kissed me and said to think about it!"

Pitch walked to the far corner of the room and started in on a very long explanation. "Jack, Aster was my college boyfriend. Remember when I stopped hanging out with you Junior year?" Jack nodded. "He was who I was hanging out with instead. I walked in on him two weeks later with a professor, North?" Jack gasped. "I just don't want you to go down the same road I did."

Jack walked up to Pitch. "Why would I take up an offer that someone gives me when I already love someone?" Jack looked up at Pitch, who stared at him as if he had grown a second head. Jack stood up on his tiptoes and kissed Pitch, slipping a black box into his hand. "Happy birthday, Pitch!"

Pitch opened the box, bringing out a black choker with an amethyst in the center. "Thank you so much, Jack!" He hugged Jack tightly and kissed the top of his head. "I love you too.''

* * *

**I've still got two or three more songs that I need to fill, but suggest more! Much Love!**

**-Snarkette59**


	13. Chapter 13: Beauty and the Beast

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Summary: Semi-Human AU! Jack meets the ever cynical 'beast' Pitch Black, and quickly finds common ground, and maybe something more?**

**Pairing: Black Ice**

**Rating: T**

**There's just on thing you need to know, the spirits are this world's mutants, and they are also immortal. Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Jack!_ Hurry_ up_ mate!" Aster called to the flighty teen.

Jack turned his head to the older man and laughed. "I'm coming Kangaroo! Just wait for me!" He never could stay in one place mentally for an extended period, it just wasn't on his nature, so when he saw the tall man walking towards his group, he just had to know who it was. "Aster, who's _that?_"

Aster stopped abruptly, causing Jack to run into him. "_That_, mate, is Pitch Black, nasty beast. He can't be trusted, you hear me?" Aster looked dead serious, and as the man approached them, glared at Pitch. "What are you doing on our side of town, Pitch? I thought we ran you off years ago!"

Pitch looked at the gray-haired man with distaste. "You did, but I heard you got a new member, so I wanted to see him. Is that so bad?" Pitch gave Jack a once-over and smirked. "He's _cute_ Aster, where'd you pick him up?" Jack blushed lightly. He had never had another man call him pretty before. Aster just bristled at the comment.

"Listen Mate, you won't do anything to him, you hear me? If you do, I'll kill you!" Pitch just laughed in his face, slipping something into Jack's hoodie pocket and walking away. Aster turned back to face Jack. "Mate, I don't want you to go anywhere near him; it's dangerous."

Jack just waved Aster's warning off with a shrug. "He can't hurt me, not really. You _know_ how fast I bounce back after a good beating." Aster Shook his head and walked away. Jack took out the slip of paper and read it. It was an address, Jack's address, to be specific. His eyes widened and he took off for home.

"What a lovely home you have here, Jack was it? You don't mind if I stay for a few days do you?" Pitch was sitting in the chair that Jack's father had left him. "You're wondering how I got in here, aren't you? Simple, I picked your lock. It was harder than I thought it was going to be though." Jack just stared at the man in the chair and started to wonder if he could read minds. "Of _course_ I can Jack. I wouldn't be on the Guardian's hit list if I didn't have _some_ ability that they feared, now would I?" He got up from the chair and walked closer to Jack, who kept backing up until he reached the wall.

"Why are you here?" Pitch just smirked and kept quiet, until he saw the picture of Jack's family in the wall.

"Who is that?" Asked Pitch, who was pointing at a girl with brown hair and big brown eyes.

Jack stared at the picture with a mixture of regret and sadness. "That's my little sister, Emma. Three years ago, my family and I were taking a vacation up in Alaska, and we went out on as frozen lake to do some ice skating. My mother was the first to fall in, followed by my dad when he tried to rescue her. My little sister tried to run away, but she got caught up and fell in the ice as well. I went in to try to save her. She was already gone by the time I got to her. I woke up two days later with amnesia and powers over ice. I still think that it should have been me to drown and not her." He looked down, hiding tears that were slowly moving down his face. Pitch gently gripped his chin in his hand and wiped away the tears.

"I had a daughter once." Pitch started, hesitating when Jack looked up at him. "We were getting robbed for the fifth time that month, but this time was different. My daughter was the one they were after. They held a gun to my head while they took turns…raping her. I remember that after they were done with her, they talked about taking turns with me." He shivered, remembering what had to be something of a rough point for him. "And they did. The last thing I remember was hearing them shoot my daughter, and then I heard a horse. When I woke up the next day, the men were turning themselves in, saying that they robbed the house of a spirit and that it was going to get revenge for killing its daughter. I went from Kozmotis Pitchiner to Pitch Black." Pitch couldn't hold back his tears either. "That's when I started to fight the Guardians, lashing out at those who could help, but never did."

Jack was too stunned for words, so he went for the next best thing. He hugged Pitch Black. Pitch was caught off guard, then hugged the younger spirit back. "I don't want to leave you alone Pitch. Stay here with me?" Jack looked up expectantly at Pitch.

"Are you sure you want me here? It will be a long time for the both of us." Pitch smiled at Jack, who nodded his head and kissed Pitch's temple. "Alright then, but what will the Guardians think?"

Jack sighed. "I don't care, now get over here before I make you sleep on the couch." Thus started the new life of what most people dubbed 'Beauty and the Beast'.

* * *

**I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you have fun reading it! Much love!**

**-Snarkette59**


	14. Chapter 14: Underneath part 1

**Underneath by Adam Lambert Part 1**

**Summary: Human AU! Pitch Black, a famous rock star struggling with self-harming and drug addiction, meets aspiring star Jack Frost. Can the young singer save Pitch from himself?**

**Pairing: Black Ice**

**Rating: M (self-harm, drug addiction, mentions of suicide)**

**This is a song that, to me, screams Black Ice. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Jack! you did amazing tonight! There's no way that they won't sign you now!" Tatianna gushed, nearly toppling Jack Frost over in a bone-crushing hug.

Jack laughed and patted her back."Okay Tati, you're starting to crush me." Tatianna let go with a tiny pout. "I couldn't do any of this without you, North, Sandy and Aster."

"Damn right Frostbite. When ya go pro, don't forget to mention us, okay?" Jack nodded and stared at two of his best friends. Tatianna had bright rainbow-colored hair, reaching to her shoulder-blade. She was short, being only five-two. Aster, or Bunny as the others called him, on the other hand was her polar opposite in the looks department. His hair was dyed shades of blue and gray, making the Aussie look that much more mysterious. He was freakishly tall, standing at six-four.

"I can't make any promises Kangaroo!" Aster growled and ran towards Jack, who shrieked with laughter and ran away, not stopping until he bumped into another tall person. "Damn tall people, always ruining my fun..." He looked up at the man he bumped into, ready to apologize, when he realized who he bumped into

"Excuse you, young man, but I have a meeting with a 'rising star'. You wouldn't happen to know a Jack Frost, now would you?" The man's voice was terribly condescending, his silver-gold eyes reflecting Jack's blue ones. Jack then realized just who he had bumped into. This was Pitch Black, rock icon! Jack was startled out of his silent worship by staring at the man's arms, teeming with cuts and slashes, some years old, some as new as only a day ago

"I'll go get him for you sir." Jack mumbled, trying to mask his voice. People had said that it was unique. Pitch nodded and Jack ran off, changing from his leather ensemble into his favorite blue hoodie and khaki pants. He went out to see the man as himself. "Someone said you wanted to see me?"

"I did. I came with my daughter to see what all the hype was about. I expected to find a pretty boy autotuned nightmare, but I have to say, I'm impressed with your vocal range." He grinned and got closer to Jack's face "How about we talk about a record deal over a nice dinner, hmm?"

Jack chuckled. "Are you asking me out on a date?" He weighed his options, missing out in a drug-filled night, or missing out on the record deal of the century. "When and where?"

Pitch looked satisfied (was that relief?) at Jack's answer. "Yes, you can consider this a date. I'll pick you up, seven-thirty tomorrow night?" He slipped something into the folds of Jack's hood. "Call me." He whispered, sending chills down Jack's spine before walking away.

Jack stood dumbfounded for a moment before running to tell Bunny and Tati the good news.

* * *

**I really liked this one, but do you? Much love!**

**-S59**


	15. Chapter 15: Sk8er Boi

**Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne**

**Summary: College AU! skater Jack has a crush on Aster, but when the Aussie rejects him for the millionth time, he finds solace in an old friend, music major Kozmotis Pitchiner.**

**Rating: T (language)**

**Pairing: one-sided Jackrabbit, Black ice**

**I will continue Underneath, but first, This! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Aster! Hey, come look at this" Aster rolled his eyes at Jack Frost's antics and sighed. What part of 'no' did Jack not get? He was not wanting to go out with a dirty bum like Jack, so said his friends. He found Jack strumming an old acoustic guitar.

"What are you doing?" Jack glanced up with a look that screamed 'what do you think?' Aster sat next to Jack, marveling at how Jack's fingers seemed to dance along the instrument.

""Aster! What do you think you're doing with him?" Tatianna called out, her boyfriend North, Aster's best friend, tagging along. "Haven't I told you that he'll ruin your reputation?" She waved her plastic nails in Jack's face. "We don't need you corrupting Aster with your... weirdness." She pulled Aster up and started to walk off.

"I'm not the one doing the corrupting, you bitch! We were friends long before you and your meat-head boyfriend came along!" Jack stood up and lightly gripped Aster's wrist, looking hurt when he pulled away.

"I'm sorry Jack, but she's right, I do have a rep to think about, and you won't help it at all." Aster sent an apologetic glance Jack's way.

Jack just looked torn apart. His best friend, the one that he could count on for anything, was leaving him for a plastic piece of crap that was sleeping around with half of the staff, and North, who had tormented Jack for as long as he could remember. "I see how it is. Now that you are accepted, you leave behind the one person who's stuck by you for eight years! Have fun, because soon, you're gonna wish you kept me around." Jack sent the bird to Tatianna and ran, ignoring the stares he got.

"Jack!" Jack ran into another figure, this one lean, but still strong. He looked up at his other, better friend, Kozmotis Pitchiner.

"Hey Kozy. How's your degree coming along?" Kozmotis stared at the younger student whose eyes were brimming with tears.

"I'm fine. You look like someone dumped you. What happened?" Jack finally broke down, crying into Kozmotis's chest.

"Aster chose the assholes instead of me! I wouldn't be this upset, but he embarrassed me in front of the entire quad! Why would he do that?" Jack looked up at Kozmotis, who wiped the tears from Jack's face. Kozmotis hugged Jack tighter and planted a kiss on the top of his head.

"Jackie, don't cry. We'll show him what he missed out on." Jack lifted his head, only to have his lips claimed by Kozmotis's own. "Let's just say, he'll be very, very jealous of me, very soon."

"That sounds good, Kozy!" Jack smiled and when Kozmotis led him away, followed him to the studio in the music hall.

* * *

Five years later, Jack saw Aster again, this time at a concert. When he looked again, he saw a small blonde girl with him. Jack wondered if he had made the right choice five years ago, but when he saw Kozmotis after the show waiting with open arms; all doubt was erased from his mind.

* * *

**Screw you Aster! So... how should I make the next part of underneath? Should it be sweet? Bittersweet? Or full of angst? Send in Suggestions! Much love!**

**-Snarkette59 **


	16. Chapter 16: Underneath Part 2

**Part 2**

**Here's the second part! I really like Jack's meltdown. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack laid on his bed at around 1:30 the next Monday. The 'date' had gone well, what with Pitch wanting to sign Jack more than ever, but Jack had screwed it up that next night, asking about the scars that lined his wrist. He hadn't seen him since.

Jack's phone rang just then. He looked at the caller ID, it was the local hospital. Jack answered the phone warily. "Hello? This is Jackson Frost, may I ask what this is about?"

The voice on the other end was crisp and professional. "Yes. Do you know a Kozmotis Pitchiner? You were the first name in his 'ICE'."

Jack reflected on the name for a moment. It sounded like Pitch, so he caved. "Yeah, I do. What happened?"

The woman on the other end paused. "He...had an overdose, he was found with slash marks on his wrists." Jack panicked. What was this man doing to himself?

"What room is he in?" 334, he wrote the number down and hung up. Jack ran out of the house, stopping only to get his blue hoodie.

When Jack got to the hospital, He ran to the reception desk, where he was directed to room 334. When he got there, Pitch was glaring at him, but relief was clear in his face. "What are you doing here?" He spat.

Jack chuckled. "Glad to know you still care. It's not my fault that you had my name in your emergency contacts."

"Well I don't need you now, do please go away"

"No."

"What?" Pitch looked taken aback, that wasn't the response he was hoping for. "Just leave me alone. I can handle myself."

Jack exploded. "Like hell you can Pitch! Just look at what you're doing to yourself! The partying, the drinking, the drugs, and the cutting! What the fuck do you think is going to happen? When I was young, I looked up to you because you swore you'd never do those things! Now look at you, where did that man go?" Jack broke down sobbing, not stopping until he felt a strong pair of arms around him.

"Jack. Shh, everything's going to be alright. I'm getting therapy, and maybe I can let someone else in, most likely you, brat." Jack looked up at Pitch and buried his face in Pitch's chest. laughing hysterically.

"I'm grateful for that. Maybe you'll just stop hating yourself." Pitch snapped his head down to the boy in shock. For a young kid, he was awfully wise. He lifted Jack's chin and kissed him lightly, making a silent promise that he was eager to keep.

* * *

_I Love You, Jack._

_I Love you too, Pitch._

* * *

**Wow! That was probably one of my better works. Please send in more song requests, because I like them. Much love!**

**-Snarkette59**


	17. Chapter 17: Demons Part one

**Demons by Imagine Dragon Part 1**

**Summary: What, or who, is Pitch Black? Partly shameless fluff, part Sweet Jack and Lonely Pitch. (this one has some of the last one)**

**Rating: T (some adult situations)**

**Pairing: Blackice, mentioned Tooth x Jack**

**I'm Alive! Here's a new one-shot. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Pitch?" The winter spirit looked over at the fear spirit, who was reading a book.

"Yes, Frost?" Pitch had been distant for the past few years, and frankly, Jack was sick of it. He decided to play it safe though.

"Why did you save me?" Jack was referring to the incident at Bunny's Warren a few weeks ago, when a particularly malevolent summer spirit had tried to make Jack into roast spirit. Pitch had taught the spirit a lesson or two about trying to kill Jack.

"Don't worry about that Jack. The guardians still need you, and maybe I can convince you to at least try to leave the rainbow bird." Pitch placed a bookmark into the book and put it to his side, turning to Jack and crossing his legs. "But you'll never do that, now will you?"

Jack winced. "She's not so much of a rainbow now that her feathers are gone." A random blast from the spirit had incinerated her wings and made her swear vengeance and that she would never love again, because obviously the blast was Jack's fault, right?

"Apologies, but I don't care. Why are you here?" Pitch eyed Jack warily, waiting for the chance to run.

"Well, I just wanted to say thanks for saving me, you could have just left me to die, but you didn't, so that's all." Jack turned to go when he heard a sharp intake of breath. He turned to look at Pitch only to be met with a rare sight. The infallible Nightmare King was crying. "Pitch? Are you alright?" Jack cautiously started forward towards Pitch, only to be enveloped by two warm, strong arms.

"No one's ever said that to me, which is no surprise, given what I am. It's sweet though." Pitch looked like he was going to burst from happiness, which worried Jack quite a bit, but he calmed down enough to where he started to speak again. "There's something I need to tell you." He now seemed dead serious

"Alright, I'll bite. What is it?" Jack said. Pitch opened his mouth and started to speak.

"Jack!" A female voice called out, making Pitch disappear into the shadows.

* * *

**This is going to be another three-part one. I am officially making my comeback! Love you!**

**-Snarkette59**


End file.
